Good Evening, Sheriff
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Regina Mills gets pulled over by Sheriff Emma Swan and she has no intention of spending the night in jail. The encounter takes a surprising yet delightful turn. Swan Queen - Mostly smut
**A/N: This is basically just SQ smut. Not much of a plot. lol**

 **Rated M for sex.**

 **Also all mistakes are mine and I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

Good Evening, Sheriff

Regina sighed when she saw the red and blue lights flashing through her rear window. She rolled her eyes and pulled over. She then watched through her rearview mirror as the sheriff climbed out of the cruiser. She couldn't see their face because it was covered by their hat which was pulled down low, hiding their face.

She smoothed the front of her dress. She was thankful that she wore the little red one with the plunging neckline. She's not quite sure why she was being pulled over but whatever it was, the dress could definitely get her out of it.

The officer approached the car and tapped on the window. Regina rolled it down and looked up expectantly at the sheriff's face. They were wearing aviator sunglasses regardless of it being night.

"Good evening, officer." She said turning on that smile that could get her out of everything.

The cop smirked as she removed her glasses and tucked them into the breast pocket of her uniform. Placing a hand on the hood of Regina's car, she leaned in. "Ma'am." She said. "License and registration."

Regina sighed and handed them over. "Are you going to tell me what I did?" She knew she was going the speed limit and besides, who cares? they were down by the town line. No one hardly comes down there.

"Do you know that it's illegal to be driving while being this damn gorgeous?" The sheriff responded handing them back without even looking at them.

"Oh sheriff..." Regina said searching the officers uniform for a name tag, she found one pinned to her breast pocket. "...Swan, I had no idea. Perhaps you could let me off with a warning?"

Those pink lips turned up into a complete salacious smirk and Regina tried to fight back the sudden surge of arousal she felt. "Nah," the Sheriff said. "You'll just do it again."

Regina nodded then looked into those green eyes. That beautiful blonde hair was tumbling down the Sheriff's shoulders. "Okay but maybe we can work something out..." The last part came out as a sexy purr. The sheriff raised her brow in response.

"Bribing an officer?" She said removing her hat and placing it on the hood of Regina's car. "Step out of the car, Ma'am."

Regina turned off her car. "I can assure you, sheriff, this is completely unnecessary."

"I'll tell you what's unnecessary. Now ma'am..."

Regina opened the car door when the sheriff stepped back. She stepped out and by the way the sheriff gave her a very slow once over and licked her lips, she could tell that the dress was an excellent idea.

"Hands behind your head." The sheriff instructed.

"You can't be serious." Regina said with her hands on her hips.

Placing her hand on her baton, the sheriff grinned. "Ma'am, do not make me use excessive force."

Regina huffed and placed her hands behind her head. "Fine."

"Thank you." Sheriff Swan said. "Follow me." She led the brunette around to the other side of the car, out of the road. She then pushed the woman up against the side of it. "I have to frisk you and make sure you aren't carrying any concealed weapons."

"Oh Sheriff..." Regina giggled when the sheriff's hands began wandering up and down her sides. "Sheriff..." She moaned as they ran up her stomach. She had to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to release the pressure building up between them. The hands continued up and cupped her breasts.

"Okay found some." The sheriff said into Regina's ear as she squeezed them then continued her pat down. Over Regina's hips where she squeezed, then down her thighs. Using her hands to spread the other woman's thighs, she ran her hands up, between them. The Sheriff tried to keep herself together as she glided up more, closer to the other woman's center and felt the heat radiating from it. With another deep breath she continued her way up and over that round firm ass where she squeezed "Oh, would you look at that..." She said smacking each cheek roughly causing the other woman to hiss sharply. "You're packing, huh?"

"Oh?" Regina's voice was husky from her arousal.

"Yep." The blonde said taking one of Regina's hands down from behind her head and cuffing her. Then the other. "I'm going to have to take you..." she paused. "... in."

"Officer, please don't take me to jail." Regina pleaded. Emma just pushed Regina's top half down to the trunk. Regina felt the hard bulge pushing against her ass and she almost moaned. The sheriff's roughness was turning her on. She felt herself growing wetter and wetter. "What do you want? I'd do anything."

The officer grinned. "Anything?"

"Yes." Regina breathed.

"Okay." Sheriff Swan said grabbing Regina's arm and spinning her around. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulders and lowered her to her knees. The brunette stared up into her face. The sheriff simply smirked and unzipped her pants. A flesh colored dildo sprung free through the zipper hole. Wrapping a hand around the base she guided it to Regina's mouth. "Open your mouth."

"But we're outside. What if someone sees us?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere. No one's going to see us. Would you rather go to jail?"

Without further prompting Regina took the tip into her mouth. She nibbled it then flicked it with her tongue. Opening her mouth she took the rest of it in until it was pressing at the back of her throat. She was thankful for her almost nonexistent gag reflex. It tasted and felt like real flesh. It was also warm from being inside of the Sheriff's pants. She sucked it, taking the length of it deeper and deeper into her mouth. She heard the sheriff stiffle a moan. She looked up into the Sheriff's eyes. They were dark with desire.

After a few moments of this, Sheriff Swan grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her to her feet. She leaned in closer until her breath ghosted her lips. Then she kissed her hard. Forcing her tongue into the woman's mouth and taking while her hands groped, felt and caressed. Breaking away she spun Regina around, her front away from her and bent her over the trunk again.

The light from the cruiser was shining on them. She half wanted to turn it off and half didn't. So she went with the latter half and continued to pull up Regina's dress. Revealing a very naked, round ass. No panties. The blonde sheriff bit her fist, trying to keep it to together. She ran her hand over the smooth skin and squeezed. She then smacked each cheek, getting more turned on as the flesh jiggled. God.

She kicked Regina's feet further apart and squatted down. She ran her hand up the back of the brunette's thighs. She felt her tremble under her touch and something close to a whimper escaped her. She chuckled to herself, she could already smell the other woman's arousal. She spread the lips open and her mouth began to water at the glistening, pussy before her. She flicked the swollen clit with her tongue and heard a moan from the other woman.

Regina was shaking when she felt the officer's mouth on her most sensitive part. She pushed back further trying to gain more contact. She just got a smack to her ass and a squeeze in response. She needed more. Every inch of her thighs that the blonde touched had goosebumps. She was aching for her touch. When the blonde finally sucked her clit into her mouth, Regina whimpered. She felt herself growing wetter and she bit her lower lip. Her hands were cuffed so she couldn't grab onto anything.

"Mmm." She hummed as the sheriff's tongue ran the length of her slit and began teasing her entrance. She rolled her hips and was rewarded with two more smacks. The lips wrapped around her clit again, pulling and sucking

The officer couldn't help herself, Regina tasted much too good and the sexy sounds she was making was turning her on. She sucked harder and harder until she heard the brunette's pants coming out heavier and her moans were a little more desperate. She stopped when she heard a muffled 'oh fuck' because the brunette sounded way too close to an orgasm for comfort. She kissed the clit then the outer lips and got to her feet, settling behind Regina.

Regina huffed at the lack of contact after she had been so close to her release but gasped when she felt the rather large phallus pushing against her ass. After a moment the tip of it was sliding up and down her slit as if asking permission. She pushed her hips back in way of granting it, another firm blow landed on her ass in response.

Sheriff Swan pressed on Regina's lower back with her hand and the brunette automatically arched for her. Without further hesitation the blonde guided the tip of the silicone cock to Regina's tight hole. She heard the woman release a shaky breath as it slid in. The sound quickly turned into a breathless moan as it began filling the hole. She gave the other woman a moment to get comfortable and once she started rolling her hips onto the cock, taking it deeper, Emma began moving.

She slipped in and out of the brunette with a little resistance due to her tightness. She pushed in deeper each time, going at a torturous slow pace but each thrust was confident and strong. Regina was mumbling something about faster so Emma picked up the pace. She could practically feel it. Regina's tight, wet pussy gripping the phallus inside of her almost crushing it.

Regina was playing a heavenly orchestra of moans and whimpers into the night. Emma had taken on a strong rhythm that was driving Regina crazy. The thick dildo was filling her just right. She was in complete ecstasy.

She tugged at the buckle of Emma's belt. Anything to touch her. Emma caught this and removed her hand from one of Regina's hips, grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. Regina hands gripped at hers as the moans grew louder and more aggressive. Regina pushed back and Emma responded with two more slaps to each ass cheek.

Emma released her hand and buried it into her dark hair and pulled roughly. The groan that came from Regina almost made Emma cum right then and there. She tugged harder eliciting more soft whines from the other woman. She began thrusting harder and Regina let out something similar to a whimper.

"Yes." Regina growled. "Harder. Fuck me harder."

The sheriff smirked and obliged, thrusting harder until her thighs were hitting the back of Regina's. She's sure Regina's ass was going to be bruised, the olive skin was already sporting red hand prints. She felt the brunette shudder against her, a pained moan ripped through her and her spine went rigid.

Emma's mouth fell open when she watched the woman come undone before her and her body go limp. Emma remained buried deep inside of her for a few moments and with a hard smack to that soft supple flesh she pulled out.

Her hand stroked Regina's back and when the brunette started breathing again she asked, "You alright?"

"Yes."

The sheriff grinned wide. "Round two?"

Regina sat up slowly, completely spent from the merciless pounding she had just received. But she's never one to back down from a challenge. "Let's go."

Emma chuckled as she grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her over to the cruiser. She pushed Regina into the backseat and slid in herself. She shifted and slid down a little then she looked over at the brunette and said, "Hop on." As she gripped the base of the cock.

Regina smirked and with the help of Emma she swung her leg over and straddled her lap. Emma held the cock firmly and guided it to Regina's still very soaked entrance. The brunette lowered herself onto it and moaned at how long and thick it was. She looked deep into Emma's eyes and she gazed back. There was a firm smack to her ass and she hissed. "Come on." Emma said sternly.

Regina surged forward and crashed her lips into Emma's. Emma gasped in pleasant surprise and kissed her back enthusiastically. The Sheriff's hands found their way into Regina's hair and began tugging. Their bodies were flush and Emma could feel Regina's breasts pressed against her own. She wanted to squeeze and pinch but the vicinity wouldn't allow it.

Her vagina was aching for attention as well and when Regina started rolling her hips on to the silicone member, it didn't help. The hypnotic rhythm was incredible. She placed her hands on Regina's back, helping her to keep her balance and let her ride her.

Regina was moaning in her ear. Heavy and breathless. Emma turned her head and started kissing her neck. Tasting the soft tanned skin, smelling her skin and the soft perfume. She licked a trail down and bit down on her throbbIng pulse point. The next moan sent a jolt straight to the Sheriff's core and she trembled with excitement.

"That's it, baby." She encouraged. "That's a good girl. Ride it til' you cum. Come on."

Regina felt her walls contracting around the cock. She was still very sensitive from her last orgasm so it wouldn't take long and the angle that Emma was inside of her was hitting all of the right spots. The sheriff's fingers found her clit and began rubbing firmly. Regina whimpered.

She sped up her grinding. Taking the dildo deep into her. She rolled her hips tightly against the woman beneath her and their bodies remained pressed together. The temperature was scorching between them. She felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her body was vibrating with the build up of the impending orgasm. Emma began thrusting upward, meeting Regina each time she came down, somehow keeping the rhythm.

Regina whimpered each time Emma thrusted into her. Between the movement of Emma's fingers and the large phallus slamming into her, Regina's body could take no more and she let go. Her orgasm slammed into her, it spread all throughout her body, she felt it in every inch of her. Emma hummed in approval at Regina's strangled gasp but she didn't stop her movements until Regina's body stopped shaking.

Once she did, Emma's fingers found their way into dark, silky hair and tugged, pulling Regina back. When they were face to face, she smashed their lips together. They were both out of the breath so the kiss was sloppy and all tongue. When they finally broke apart Emma gazed into those dark eyes.

She smirked at Regina's post orgasmic expression and her kiss swollen lips. Hickeys were forming on her neck. "Let me uncuff you." She whispered. They were both very aware that she was still buried deep inside of the brunette.

"Not yet." Regina said and smirked when Emma raised her brows in surprise. She dismounted her and knelt beside her. "Lay down. Let me take care of you."

Emma smirked and did what she was told. She was aching. Her clit was throbbing and it needed to be touched. On her back, her eyes never left Regina's as she opened her pants and lifted her hips to pull them down to her ankles. Or when she undid the harness for the strap-on and tossed it aside. The door was still open to the cruiser and cold air was rushing in but neither of them cared.

Emma waited anxiously as Regina lowered her face to her pussy. The Sheriff's hand gripped the other woman's hair firmly and guided her mouth to where she needed her. She groaned when a warm tongue darted out and softly tasted her. That little persistent tongue didn't stop there though.

It flicked the hardened clit skillfully until Emma was squirming. The tongue then ran the length of Emma's slit and teased her entrance. Emma's grip tightened in her hair and she thrusted her hips forward, demanding more contact.

Regina continued to tease. Tasting and devouring Emma's pussy. Loving the taste of her. Emma spread her legs wider giving Regina more room. Regina teased a moment longer then returned her attention to the little swollen nub.

She lapped at it roughly. Emma grunted almost angrily then her head fell back onto the seat. Regina then wrapped her mouth around the clit and began sucking it hard. Emma groaned and tightened her grip as she felt the pressure in her lower abdomen and her pussy began pulsing even more. She held Regina's hair firmly as her orgasm built up and she began rocking her hips against the other woman's face.

A violent climax tore through her with a low moan as she bit the back of her hand to muffle the swear words falling from her lips. She tried to catch her breath and she saw stars. It took her a moment to stop convulsing but once she did she reached down and grabbed the brunette's arm. She pulled her up her body. The woman was licking Emma's cum from around her mouth. It had tickled down her chin as well.

Emma didn't care as she kissed the woman long and deep. She hummed in appreciation at the taste of herself all over the brunette's tongue. Her body was still buzzing from her orgasm. She was amazed that Regina could bring her into an orgasm like that with just her tongue.

When they pulled away Emma started to sit up.

"Come on." Emma said pulling her pants back up. "Let me uncuff you." This time the brunette nodded and turned her back to her. Emma dug into her pocket and pulled out the keys. She undid the cuffs. "There. You're free." She chuckled. Her hand massaged Regina's wrists, hoping to get her circulation going.

Emma watched the woman before her, that was now straddling her hips. Her hand ran up the woman's side. They shared a smile and Regina leaned forward, kissing her softly. "Thank you, Sheriff." The brunette purred seductively.

Emma raised her brows. "For not arresting you?"

Regina shook her head with the most adorable smile. "For fucking me like that."

Emma chuckled. "Ah, well you're welcome. It's not every day you run into a gorgeous woman on the side of the road willing to fuck the sheriff out of arresting her."

"Well I didn't want to spend the night in jail." Regina said placing her hands on Emma's chest. "Besides it's not everyday you get pulled over by an extremely attractive sheriff."

"I would have made it really comfortable for you." She grabbed Regina's ass and the brunette giggled. "And flattery will get you nowhere. You still broke the law."

"Oh?" Regina asked with a raised brow. "What about kisses?"

Emma tried to look indifferent. "Kisses are nice."

Regina kissed her then pulled away. "Am I forgiven?"

Emma pretended to be thinking it over then nodded. "Fine but don't do it again."

"And if I do?"

Emma smirked. "You'll be punished..." She said as she smacked Regina's ass with both hands, eliciting a small gasp.

"Oh." She giggled.

Emma grinned. "So just follow the law until you need a really good fucking."

Regina smirked. "Got it."

Emma gazed into Regina's eyes again and let her hand stroke her cheek softly. They shared a smile. Emma then shifted beneath Regina. "Aright, baby, up you go." She said sitting up all of the way but Regina refused to budge. "I have to get the cruiser back before my dad realizes I took it." Her hands ran up Regina's back. "I'm not even working tonight."

Regina smirked. "Then let him come find us." She muttered before she started kissing Emma's neck.

Emma tried to focus on the conversation and gain some kind of control but the plump lips placing open mouth kisses to her already heated flesh was making it extremely difficult. "As much as that would turn you on, I would rather my father not catch me with my face between your legs."

"Must you be so vulgar?" Regina said finally pulling away from the blonde's throat and looking at her.

Emma chuckled. "Yep." She pulled Regina's arms from around her shoulders and kissed her hands. "Now come on, let's go."

Regina pouted. "Can't you just leave it and come get it in the morning?"

Emma shook her head. "He'll notice and how the hell am I going to explain this?" They both snorted at that. "Let me get this back to the station and I'll come straight home."

Regina huffed. "You better."

"Come on now." Emma said kissing the pout off the brunette's face. "Dont do that. We've just had incredible sex that we'll never forget." She kissed her again. "Now let's go so we can cuddle in bed and possibly go for another round."

"Fine." Regina said with a smirk and climbed off of Emma. The blonde got out through the already open door and helped her girlfriend out.

Emma opened the front passenger seat door and grabbed the discarded strap-on that she had flung there. She handed it over to her girlfriend. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?" She asked as Regina took it from her. "Did I fulfil your fantasy?"

Regina nodded. "You did." She reached out for Emma's hand and held it. "It was better than I expected."

"Who knew you were such a great actress."

Regina snorted and released her hand. "Who knew you were."

"It's the bailbonds persons thing." Emma said following Regina to her car. She pulled the door open and when Regina slid in, she shut it.

Regina nodded with a small smile. "Right. At least bailbonds persons school was good for something."

"Hey!" Emma yelped, trying to sound offended. "I learned a lot as a bailbonds person."

Regina scoffed. "Indeed, like stakeouts and tackling people to the ground, assaulting them and then trying to ask them some questions."

Emma picked her jaw up off of the ground. "You're really mean sometimes." And at her girlfriend's raised brow she added. "Anyway, it came in handy tonight."

Regina nodded. "I suppose. The uniform was a nice touch."

"I knew you'd like it."

Regina smirked. "I did." Her eyes landed on the night stick on Emma's hip. "Were you threatening to hit me with that?"

Emma snorted. "No lie, I wanted to spank you with it."

Regina felt a jolt of arousal run though her at the thought of that. "Why didn't you?"

"I think my hands did the job... don't you think?" Emma said with raised brows as she felt herself getting turned on again at the thought of those hand prints on Regina's perfect ass.

Regina nodded with a small smirk. "Indeed."

Emma grinned and leaned in though the window and kissed her girlfriend long and deep. "I'll follow you into town, drop the cruiser off, grab the bug and meet you back home before you even get undressed."

"Okay but if you're late, I'm going to punish you."

Emma's grin grew then she cleared her throat. She grabbed her hat off the roof of the Mercedes and her shades out of her breast pocket and put them on. Going back into sheriff mode she said, "Alright ma'am. Enjoy the rest of your evening and let this be a lesson to you."

"Yes Sheriff, I've leaned my lesson.'

"Good." Emma said seriously. "Ma'am." She added with a tip of her hat. She received a nod from the other woman and headed back to her car. Once she slid in she honked the horn and Regina pulled off.

She started the car and followed her girlfriend back into town.

* * *

 **Sheriff Swan... Oh. My. God.**

 **The Fantasies...**

 **I've had this idea of them role-playing like this for soooo long and I had to finally write it, so yeah. This happened.**

 **Lol anyway, thanks for reading. :)**

 **Please review.**


End file.
